


My Secret to keep

by Articfox1958



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Heartbreak, In Love, Poetry, Real love?, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articfox1958/pseuds/Articfox1958
Summary: About Self-doubting and realizing the love was never there to begin with.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	My Secret to keep

Sitting here wondering  
Is this meant to be  
Eternal screams crying  
For an answer I must seek  
Wishing for the truth to be  
Shown or told to me  
An Endless struggle is  
My Secret to keep

I wonder if loving you is  
The way to go, Looking at the  
Time we spent, grows and grows  
The fear I hide deep inside  
Is making me want to run and cry  
This love is Unbearably sweet  
But as always this is  
My Secret to keep

Tell him just tell him  
How you miss him so  
Hearing his voice sends me high  
Through the sky, tears stain my  
Face as I realize how much love  
I hold deep inside, I love you  
My forever heart that is  
My Secret to keep


End file.
